Improbable
by TheNinjaVampire
Summary: You know, I'm not that surprised.  In fact, knowing what my luck is like, I should have seen this coming.  Of course I would somehow be teleported to the late 15th century.  That's not shocking at all...Okay yes it is.  Time to panic!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all you readers out there! Welcome to my first ever Assassins Creed 2 fan fiction, so please be gentle for I scare easily :(

You know it's funny. I've never been interested in writing an AC Fan fiction until recently. Why I have no idea. Originally I was working on a Mortal Kombat story (Go check it out if you like Mortal Kombat plz!), but when I started to play Assassins Creed I got hooked because 1) it's an awesome game hands down, and 2) both Altair and Ezio are hot. So I just couldn't wait any longer and decided, "what the heck I'll give it a shot. So here we are with chapter one (Or prologue. Whatever you wanna call it).

Anyway, back to what I was saying. When I first started writing it I was satisfied with how it was going until I got half way and I started to doubt it. I don't know. Depending on how many reviews I get, I may or may not rewrite it. But we'll see how it turns out.

Now that that's said and done, ON WITH THE STORY! Yay!

Oh wait I almost forgot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed. It belongs to UBISOFT.

Now on with the story…

* * *

Being sixteen years old, you think that life is difficult enough already. Dealing with school, peer pressure, stupid cliques, and bad relationships are always on the of your top worry list. And just when you think things can't get any worse, life decides to throw something at you that you'll never see coming.

My name is Raven Anderson, and I'm in one hell of a shit hole.

* * *

_**I guess I should start from the beginning, but where to begin? I'm not even sure when the moment my fate was sealed.**_

_** I think it was a school day, a Thursday afternoon; I was with my good friend Becky on a field trip to the Museum of History. It was like any other field trip we ever attended. While there, I made a discovery- One that would inevitably change my future forever. But at the time, I had no idea…**_

_**

* * *

**_

I hate buses.

I hated them with a passion. Why? Because they were noisy and filled with people I despised. If I had the choice, I would've driven my own car to the museum. But Miss Fat Ass Bitch Whore teacher of mine wouldn't allow it. It was either ride the bus or stay at school and write a ten-page essay about safe sex. My hands were tied; I had no choice.

"How the hell do you come up with ten written friggen pages about safe sex?" I grounded out.

"Uh, you can't," Mina answered for me.

"Well apparently Miss Fleger thinks otherwise," I retorted.

"I guess you can. But don't expect to get an A if you do."

I chuckled at that. I was happy my friend was here. Without Mina, this trip would be a total nightmare. Because I hate field trips almost as much as I hate pep rallies. And I _hate_ pep rallies.

Mina is my best and only friend. We met in elementary after I saved her from my enemy and bully Amanda Thompson: the most popular girl in school. Amanda was the head of the cheer leading squad, star of the gymnastics squad, and the biggest whore I knew. The bleach blonde tyrant has harassed me for years and took every opportunity to make my life miserable. And that applied to every girl that went against the snobby teen. And if it were a guy, Amanda would hire some jock to bully him in exchange for…sexual favors. The idea of that whore going down for some random, sweaty jock disgusted me.

"What are you thinking?" I hear Mina ask.

Mina's voice saved me from the horrible vision. I looked at her; crystal blue eyes stared at me expectantly. I shrugged, "nothing important. I just want this day to be over with."

"Oh lighten up, Rave," Mina said optimistically, "It's just a trip to the museum. It could be worse."

"How so?" I groaned, messing with my bangs.

Mina shrugged, "we could be on our way to watch Breaking Dawn."

I thought about it, pictured it, and then shuddered. It could be _worse_.

"What kind of vampire sparkles in the sunlight?" I asked Mina, "Because I don't know about Bella, but if I saw a vampire sparkle, I honestly think I would laugh."

"Apparently vampires like Edward Cullen." Mina responded.

"Man, fuck Edward Cullen," I cursed, "How dare Stephanie Meyer soil the good name of vampires with that shit."

Mina rolled her eyes at my rants. I knew she loved Twilight, but I couldn't help it. I'm a diehard Anne Rice and Charlene Harris fan. I love the traditional vampire: the alluring, pornographic, I'm-gonna-rip-out-your-throat-and-fuck-your-corpse vampire. That's my definition of a vampire, a real vampire. And to me, Edward Cullen had nothing on Lestat or Eric Northman. Not in a million years.

"Okay, Raven," Mina said, suddenly aggravated. "You got your point across: Twilight sucks and you hate it. But even you gotta admit that Robert Pattinson is kinda hot."

My face scrunched. "Ew! Not even," I rejected. "If I had to agree with who's hotter it'd be Taylor whatever-his-last-name-is."

"Lautner," Mina corrected.

"Whatever! He's still no better than Robert. The only difference is Taylor's got real abs."

"Oh don't tell me you're one of those people who think Rob's got fake abs," Mina bristled.

"They are fake! Look it up online."

"They are not fake! You can't believe everything on the Internet, Rave," Mina argued back. "Besides, make up can't pull off abs."

"Actually they can," I said. "It's called liquid body paint, shading and airbrushing. This gives off the illusion that he's toned."

"Lies all lies!" Mina said outraged.

"Fine," I snapped, looking Mina in the eye. "After school we'll go the library and look it up online. Twenty bucks if I'm right."

"No way! What do I look like; a money tree?"

"You won't do it because you know I'm right," Raven stated, poking Mina on her shoulder.

"They are not fake!" Mina denied.

"They so are," I shot back, "You, my friend, are in denial."

"I am not!" Mina yelled.

"Hey shut the fuck up!" Some guy in front snapped. "Everyone knows Twilight sucks!"

"You suck!" Mina shouted back. But the boy wasn't listening anymore. I rolled my eyes at my friend.

"Nice comeback, Mina," I gibed.

"You shush, non-believer!" Mina pointed at me like I was the Anti-Christ.

"Non-Believer?" I echoed amused, "That doesn't even make any sense."

"It doesn't have to," Mina explained insanely, "It makes perfect sense to me and that's what counts!"

"Okay, crazy girl," I said condescendingly, but smiled so Mina would know I was joking. Mina knew, but stuck her tongue out at me anyway.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!"

The bus became dead silent. All eyes locked on Miss Fleger: The dreaded history teacher and constant thorn at my side. The stout, pudgy woman stood in front, glaring down at the class. I glared back, the only one brave enough to do so. Everyone else felt they would turn to stone. Miss Fleger didn't scare me one bit. In fact, I love it when we butt heads. I enjoy getting right up in her face. I promise myself I'd be personally responsible for the bitch's retirement.

"Yes Miss Fleger?" I said as sweetly as possible.

"Shut up or so help me god I will throw you off this bus," Miss Fleger threatened, pointing a chubby finger at me. "I'm in no mood to put up with you today. The next time I hear you talk I will make sure you have detention for the rest of the school year. Understand?"

"Of course, Miss Fleger," I promise as sweetly and innocent as I could manage. I saw Mina face palm and shake her head.

"Please don't be the cause of turning back and having a two hour test instead," She silently begged. Even though I doubted Miss Fleger would turn back the bus, I respected my friend's request and shut my mouth. But I still held my glare at the disgruntled teacher.

"Getting back to what I wanted to say," she began, casting one final glare at me. "We'll be at the museum in five minutes. Now I'm sure I don't need to remind you all of the stupid things you shouldn't do at the museum, but since there are some idiots on this bus," and she was looking right at me. Stupid fat whore. "I'll lay down the rules anyway. Rule one_: Don't. Touch. Anything_," she said nice and slow so everyone could understand. "Rule number two: Stay with the group. If you need to go to the bathroom, please inform me first, have a friend escort you, and report to me when you come back. I don't wanna have to drive back because we left someone behind. Rule number three: When I say shut up, I mean shut the hell up and listen to me. And finally rule number four: don't lag behind."

I entertained myself by mimicking her as she spoke. She saw this and glared at me. I stopped and looked away, feigning innocence. Mina pinched me and whispered to me to stop. I crossed my arms huffily and obeyed.

We arrived not long after Miss Fleger finished talking. And thank god because I grew tired of hearing her talk. We exited the bus in a disorderly fashion. Mina latched to on me so we wouldn't be separated. Miss Fleger was the last one out. I'm surprised she could fit through the narrow doors. I think I speak for everyone when I say we were more than eager to go inside and escape the hot sun. But of course, Miss Fleger forbade us to enter until all the buses arrived.

It was the longest ten minutes of my life. It must have been at least a hundred degrees outside. Mina huddled behind me to shield herself from the UV rays. It was worse on me since I was wearing mostly black. I felt like panting like a dog, I'm sure everyone else felt like that too. Miss Fleger had an umbrella, so it seemed she didn't mind the heat. Oh, how I hated her at the moment. Oh wait, scratch that. I hate her all the time.

The other buses finally arrived, much to the relief of everyone. There were just two buses. In total, counting Mina and myself, there was about fifty of us. And there was only one of Miss Fleger. I see possibilities…

But I couldn't go into details because Amanda Thompson was coming my way. Her face, as usual, was covered with layers of makeup and smiled maliciously at me. Her tacky stilettos' clicked constantly against the ground. To me, it was a ticking countdown to mayhem and destruction, her destruction. And I wont hesitate to put the smack down on her ass. All she needed to do was push the right buttons.

Why do I hate Amanda so much? It's a long, complicated story. But I'm gonna make it as short and to the point as possible.

Two years ago I was in the gymnastics squad with her. We were in constant competition with each other. But it was obvious I was the better of the two. Back then I was in tip top shape (I'm not fat now, but back then I was at my prime). I was doing gymnastics and Karate at the same time. I enjoyed both sports and I was dedicated to them. They were two of the few things I devoted myself to. My life practically revolved around them. After school I would avoid going home to my asshole of an uncle by staying late and practicing. And when I came home I would go in the attic and practice my Karate. Those were the good ole' days.

I graduated to a black belt the same time Nationals were coming up. My coach told me that I would be the one to bring home the gold medal. Everyone thought so as well, even Amanda who seethed with envy.

I especially hate this part of the story so I'll just say it. Amanda put grease on the balance beam, I fell and broke my knee, and no one ever found out it was her. I know because she told me while I was at the hospital. She came a "friendly visit". Not only had Amanda screwed me out of the Nationals, but she also screwed me off the team. I couldn't perform with a defected knee, no matter how well it healed. One of the only things I was dedicated to and it was taken all because that bitch was jealous. For that, Amanda is forever on my shit list.

Despite the disgust growing in me, I grin. I would show her I was not the least bit intimidated by her. Bad knee or not, I was still a black belt. And my knee has healed drastically over time. Even though there is still a risk I could break again if I wasn't careful.

Amanda stopped in front of us, smiling crookedly. "Raven. Mina," she addressed tastelessly.

"Amanda," I acknowledged with equal distaste. Mina stayed silent. Unlike me, she still held fear of Amanda and couldn't fight to save her life.

"I thought you weren't coming," Amanda said to me.

"You thought wrong," I shot back, glaring at her. She glared back, her smile strained

"You know I think I saw a gay bar not too far from here," she began, "I'm sure you could fit in with all the other dykes, seeing your one yourself."

I chuckled humorlessly. Dyke was one of Amanda's favorite insults for me. The only reason she called me that was because I had very short hair that looked very boyish. I've grown to use to the word to be insulted. If anything, she's an idiot for thinking it still affected me. She really needs to come up with new material.

"Aren't you late for your meeting?" I ask normally.

She stared at me blankly. "What meeting?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"You were gonna meet with some random guy you picked up and suck him off. You didn't know about it? Everyone else did." I explained sweetly.

Amanda scowled, realizing she fell into my trap. I knew I hit a nerve. Unlike her, I can come with something that would get under her skin. Everyone knew Amanda was a whore. It was no secret, even though she acted like a virgin. But the thing about guys, especially those meat headed types, is that they love to kiss and tell. Amanda learned that the hard way. Now she is officially the slut of the year at school, a title earned when Mina and I posted posters that had names of all the guys she slept with. Let's just say we had to make the font very small so we could fit all those names on one poster.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Oh you're _hilarious_, Raven," she said sarcastically. "So how's that knee of yours?"

Yet another insult that doesn't faze me. I was serious when I said she needed to come up with new material. "Feels pretty darn good. How are your crabs?"

"I'm allergic to shellfish you idiot." She snapped. She obviously didn't know which crabs I was talking about.

Becky and I stared at her, then each other, then back at her. It amazed me how stupid she could be. Did I mention she was stupid? I don't think I did. Well she's pretty stupid. You wanna know how stupid she is? She thought Brazil was a city in Arabia. That alone tells you she's not that bright. There are times when I almost feel sorry for her…Almost.

"Amanda," I said calmly as to contain my cruel laughter, "just stop talking. Just…stop. Wow," I shake my head in disbelief, "C'mon Mina." And with that I pulled my friend with me to follow the crowd inside the Museum of History.

This was turning out to be an interesting day.

* * *

And there you have folks, chapter one is done and done. I hope Raven doesn't seem like a Mary-sue. She does have her flaws; I just haven't mentioned them yet. Oh wait, she cusses a lot. That could count as a flaw, right? Some people are kinda put off by that. Yes? No? Maybe so? Okay fine! I'll come with something.(**pouts and looks away**)

Maybe in Chapter 2 we can go into depth with her character. There is lots of stuff about Raven that I didn't mention in this chapter. But maybe if get some reviews I can be motivated enough _*hint hint wink wink*. _

Reviews and Constructive criticism are always welcomed(And i live off them so please feed me). Thanks again for reading.

Peace out ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm back and I come with a new chapter of Improbable.

Wow, five reviews! I didn't think I would get that many. And I also got a good amount of people who submitted my story to Favorites and Alerts. *Sniff sniff*…I am truly honored. Thank you all :D

I would also like to give a special thanks to those of you who reviewed: FlunkyAppleBuns, flyingcrispi, PurplePluto, BimboP, and whatisupmysky. Thanks for reviewing, you guys.

Oh and to answer your question whatisupmysky concerning my updating times, (scratches the back of head uneasily) well uh…I can't exactly give you an answer cuz it all kinda depends. I uh…tend to procrastinate…a lot. It could be a month, two months, or whatever. But I promise you I will update as soon as I can (or as soon as I find the time…college and what not.).

Oh and guys, I kinda made a little mistake on the first chapter. Miss Fleger isn't a history teacher; she's the math teacher. But for some reason I accidently typed in history instead of math. My bad. So with that said, here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own assassins creed or it's characters.

* * *

God, kill me now. Kill me _right now_.

I'm about ready to grab the nearest weapon (that claymore will do nicely) and bash it across the tour guides head. An hour has yet to pass, yet I was already bored and ready to jump out the nearest window to end my misery.

Normally, I like museums. In fact, History is one of the few classes that I actually like. People often come to me if they have any questions on their history homework. Hell, I don't even use the textbook for my assignments. That's how good I am in the class. You could ask me anything pertaining to history and I'll give you the right answer. That is why, in school, they refer to me as the history guru.

But this guy, our tour guide, was making this totally uninteresting for me. He has this monotone voice that was lulling me to sleep. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I am falling asleep standing up. A trick I learned when I was in the sixth grade (do not attempt during dodge ball practice). And my pillow: Mina's shoulder. But after a while of having to deal with, and I quote from Mina, "my heavy head and drool", she stoutly refused to be anywhere near me if I showed signs of falling asleep. I pouted and complained until, finally, she caved and gave me back her shoulder.

"I love you, Mina," I say jokingly as I lay my head on her shoulder. She flipped me the finger.

But I'm not planning on sticking around.

I'm forming an escape plan as we speak. I was able to snatch some maps for Mina and I. The plan was simple: ditch the group and go explore the museum by ourselves. But I know I have to be tactical. If we were to just run off, no doubt sooner or later Miss Fleger would notice my absence. Knowing her she would probably call security and have me arrested or something. Plus, I didn't want Mina to get in trouble; she would never let me hear the end of it. So I had to plan this out just right.

"Hey, Mina," I whispered as the tour guide continued to babble on and get his history wrong. I didn't want Miss Fleger or anyone else to overhear me. "Wanna ditch this snooze fest and explore this place ourselves?"

At first the idea seemed pleasing to her, but then she looked doubtfully at me. "I don't know, Raven," she whispered "Don't you think Miss Fleger would notice if we were gone?"

"I thought about it," I admitted, shrugging, "But I just can't stay here any longer. If I hear this guy talk for one more minute I'm gonna do something drastic and I might go to jail for it. And you're my best friend; I can't just leave you here to suffer. I'm begging you, please cooperate with me." I gave her my saddest pouty, face I could muster. I knew she couldn't resist that look, try as she might. She eventually sighed irritably and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she drawled out, "how are we gonna do this?"

"I'm not sure yet," I said, "I was hoping you could give me some ideas."

"Well I'm not exactly an escape artist," she pointed out.

I thought for a few moments when I came up with a risky, yet simple plan.

"If I told her I needed to go to the bathroom, you think she would believe me?" I asked her hopefully. Mina shrugged.

"Go for it," she encouraged. "It's worth a shot. Maybe she'll buy it."

I nodded in agreement. Taking in a deep breath, I marched on over to the teacher. As soon as the bitch saw me coming, she immediately went to her defense, the special scowl that was specifically for me formed on her fat face. It was now or never.

"Excuse me, Miss Fleger," I say formally, my hands folded in front of me and I try to look as harmless as possible. Hopefully the stupid bitch would buy it. "May Mina and I go to the bathroom, please?" I almost gagged after I said please. I hope she didn't notice.

And then, much to my surprise, she smiled. Not a kind smile, and evil smile. I immediately feared for my life.

"Of course you can, Raven," she said and then turned and motioned for someone to come to her. I look at the direction she was looking, and what do I see? Amanda walking toward us. At first she was curious, but when she saw me, she smiled maliciously.

"But just in case you have any bright ideas," Miss Fleger explained, "Amanda here will inform me about them. Wont you Amanda?"

"I'll keep a close eye on them, Miss Fleger," Amanda agreed, smiling sweetly at the teacher than maliciously at me. I narrowed my eyes at her, but inside I was cheering in triumph. Did Miss Fleger actually believe that _Amanda_ of all people would keep me in line? Does Amanda really _think_ she's in control?

_'Oh my dear girl,'_ I felt like saying _'you have no idea what you're agreeing to.'_

I had to (mentally) thank Miss Fleger for making my job easier. Because now I had a plan formed in my head that would guarantee me total safety. I know how to turn this all around so Amanda would get the blunt of the blame. This was going to be _epic_.

"I already have an escort," I say, indicating to Mina. "I don't need another." I had to play it cool. If I gave up too easily Miss Fleger would get suspicious. I had to react the way she and Amanda expected me to react: resist and retaliate. They seem to be buying it, because I sensed no suspicion in either party.

"Well, I'm giving you another," Miss Fleger said none to sweetly, crossing her chubby arms. "The both of you can either go with Amanda or don't go at all. I don't care as long as I know you're under control. And~" she spoke louder when I tried to "argue", "if you wanna continue to argue about this you can argue to the principle when we get back. Are we on the same page yet?"

"But~"

"Are we?" Miss Fleger interrupted abruptly.

I glared at Miss Fleger, even though I felt like hugging her at the moment (I would never actually hug that bitch but you get the idea), then at Amanda who wore a smug expression. Success! They didn't suspect a thing. Amanda had no idea she just a pawn in my game of deception. And the best part is she'll never know what hit her until it was too late.

"I guess," I grumbled, feeling my part in deceiving them was done. "Lets get this over with." I say to Amanda and motioned Mina to follow. My friend stared at me worriedly, but I smiled once my back faced Amanda. I knew she knew by my smile that I had a solid plan to ensure our escape. And neither Amanda nor Miss Fleger would see pass my master plan.

I told Amanda I knew where the bathroom was. She believed me. But we weren't visiting the bathroom. What I'm really doing is leading her farther away from the group. Knowing Amanda she isn't paying attention to her surroundings. That way she wouldn't go and tell on teacher as soon as my master plan unfolds.

I let Amanda walk ahead of us, so she could feel like she was in control. Mina and I followed at a slower pace. We were still close, but it was a respectable distance so that she couldn't overhear our conversation. I shoved one of the maps into Mina's unknowing palms. She stared at me in question as I grinned like a maniac.

"I'm almost scared to find out what you have in store for us," she muttered lowly so Amanda wouldn't hear.

"Just look at the map and you'll find out," I urged. She did as I told her, inspecting the map for a few moments then looking back at me in question, "I don't understand. What did you mark here?"

"You're escape route," I answered.

"Escape route?" she echoed curiously.

"Yup," I confirmed happily. "And don't worry, we wont get caught."

"How do you know?" she asked giving me a side ways glance.

"Oh Mina," I patronized, patting her shoulder fondly, "you underestimate my ability to manipulate and deceive. Trust me when I say this: _We wont get caught_."

Mina furrowed her brows at me, still unsure. I knew how to solve this. And if this wouldn't work, nothing would.

"Or I could go by myself and leave you with Amanda, your choice."

Her eyes widened in horror. She looked over to Amanda then glared back at me. "You know there are times when I really I hate you. This is one of those times." I chuckled lightly and gave her a playful nudge.

"Trust me, okay," I say reassuringly, "I'll make it up to you if we do get caught."

"You better!" she warned, smirking. I winked at her and stared ahead to Amanda.

"My feet are starting to hurt!" The blonde whined to me, starting to drag her feet. "Hey dyke, I thought you said you knew where the bathrooms were."

"Oh don't get your panties in a knot, princess," I countered, ignoring the dyke comment, "we're almost there."

"You said that five minutes ago! Do you even know the way back to class?" She asked, glaring back at me.

"Of coarse I do," I say, trying to hide the evil smirk that felt like appearing.

"Get ready to run," I mutter to Mina. She looked back at me confused.

"Run where?" She questioned leaning her ear closer to me.

"Look ahead," I instructed, pointing at three hallways not to far off from us. "You'll be escaping through the left hallway. Keep going straight and you'll find an elevator. Go to the sixth floor."

"Left, go straight, elevator, sixth floor," Mina recited out loud "got it. What about you?"

"I'm going right," I explained, pointing at the said hallway. "I'll be taking the stairs since they're closer."

"But what about Amanda?" Mina asked, looking wearily to the bleach blonde girl. "Won't she go tell the teacher that we went missing?"

I smiled mischievously. "The group is probably on the second floor by now. She hasn't been paying attention to her surroundings either. So she'll never find them, but we will once we're done having our fun and we'll be the ones telling the teacher how Amanda went off on her own and we spent all this time trying to find her," I say all of this while faking a worried tone.

"But what if Amanda decides to call one of her peers? She always has her cell phone on her." Mina pointed out.

"Oh really?" I asked, digging into my handbag and showing off a pink Blackberry. I had managed to slip my hand into Amanda's purse and pull out her phone without her realizing it. Mina stared at it in shock for a second before grinning at me.

"You sneaky bitch," she said, pinching my cheek playfully. "You're always one step ahead of everyone else." I took the compliment to heart with no form of modesty. After all, stealing Amanda's phone wasn't difficult. I've been snatching things out of her pockets and purse for years. The idiot never once pointed me out as suspect. I had many trinkets of Amanda: her car keys, sunglasses, and several school ids. They were all my trophies. I even stole her perfume bottle once. I gave it back…after I had poured half of it out and replaced it with toilet water from the boy's bathroom. I know. I'm such a bitch.

I quickly pocketed the phone before Amanda could notice. We were nearing the hallways. It was almost time for our great escape.

"Be ready to run when I give the signal," I said, slowing our walk. Amanda was far ahead of us now. She didn't seem to realize we slowly but surely separating from her. She walked into the middle hallway blissfully unaware. We ceased walking after her, staring on in case she decided to look back. She didn't. It was time.

"GO!" I whispered loudly and we took off to our separate ways. My feet were silent as I ran, as were Minas because I could barely hear her, as we grew farther apart.

'Good girl, I've taught you well.'

I wasted no time finding the stairs and climbing to the sixth floor. Once I reached the sixth floor I stopped to catch my breath. Hey, you try running up six flights of stairs and see if your heart doesn't feel like bursting out of your chest. It's not that easy.

All that running made my stomach feel uneasy. I needed to go to the bathroom. I would find Mina later. Maybe I would run into her on my way.

Using the map I had, I found the bathroom with ease. It was empty when I arrived. Five minutes later I was pulling of my fly and flushing the toilet behind me. I exited the stall; feeling quite relieved, and went to wash my hands. It was a must for me. No way in hell would I go out and contaminate people with dirty hands.

With my hands washed and dried, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, and my bangs looked all tangled up. I took out a comb and began to work on my hair with pride. Yes pride. I love my hair. I don't care what people said about it. I loved it because it looked Leon S. Kennedy's hair from Resident Evil 4. When I first came to have it cut I gave the hair stylist a picture of Leon S. Kennedy and told her to make my hair exactly like his. She did so, and I was quite pleased with the results.

My uncle didn't like it. He said I looked like a man. I said he could gouge his eyes out if he hated it that much. He never said anything about my hair after that.

I'm not like those girls who are all like _"oh boo hoo I'm so ugly because I don't look like those pretty ladies in the magazines"._ You know what? Fuck that! So what if I'm not on the cover of cosmopolitan or whatever type of shit they have nowadays. I'm proud of my body and my looks. I like my green eyes, my fare skin, and my "manly" red hair. I'm proud of my toned body. And that includes curves, my abs, my broad shoulders and strong arms, my butt, and my breast. And if guys like my body great! If not, fuck them. I'm not gonna change myself for their sakes. I'm fine with myself. I like myself. Why change what I'm comfortable and happy with? No one will ever make me feel otherwise.

Satisfied with my hair, I put my comb back inside my bag and exit the bathroom. I decided to go look for Mina. She was probably wondering where I was. Best not to keep her waiting.

My searching/exploring took me to a gallery room dedicated to the Renaissance ages.

"Maybe she's in here," I thought out loud as I entered the room. Mina likes reading about the Renaissance. I wouldn't be surprised if she was here. Besides, I'm quite fond of the area of history myself. I wouldn't mind learning something new.

The place was empty, and there was no trace of Mina anywhere. I sent her a text saying I was in the Renaissance gallery and to get her butt over here. I decided to pass the time by looking at ancient artifacts, paintings, sculptures, and other neat pieces of history. It all intrigues me because everything has a history. Even the most mundane object used to be held of great value to someone back then. Just because we consider it junk now doesn't mean that's how people saw it back then.

"Like this old, rusty sword," I say out loud to myself as I observed the ancient piece of metal. City guards who fiercely patrolled the cities probably used it. Just think. Imagine what this blade has seen and how many wielders it had before it was eventually retired into some ones collection? This is one of the many reasons I love history; the mystery and history surrounding certain items and artifacts. That's why when I grow up, I'm gonna be an archeologist so I study artifacts to my hearts content.

I was observing a painting of Leonardo Da Vinci when something gold caught my eye. I assume it was Mina's blonde hair and turned to greet her. But instead I see another strange object of the past. Damn! Where the hell was that girl?

Figuring 'what the hell' I walk over to the spherical shaped object to examine it.

"Must have been part of a nobleman's collection or something," I mutter to myself as I took a closer look. The golden sphere was probably the size of a very large grapefruit and could fit in the palm of my hand. It had strange markings on it, like an ancient language of some sort. What it said I had no idea, but this thing looked very old, older than anything in the Renaissance ages. What was an object like this doing here?

Curious now, I look around the encasement for any type of description that could give me more detail about this artifact. That's when I saw I set of headphones and a red button. Oh, it's one of those recorded audio type of things. I love those! I put on the headphones a press the button to begin.

_**"The Apple of Eden, one of the two Pieces of Eden. This artifact was discovered by Arnold Smith, it was found in Rome, Italy in a ruined villa. It's true origins and makers are unknown. The ancient text on the apple is unknown and has yet to be translated. Archeologists, however, have come to the conclusion that the apple is at least a thousand years old and came way before the Renaissance. Some say it was made before the birth of Christ. Legend says that the Apple gave its wielder "God-like" powers."**_

I blinked, waiting to hear more. But nothing else was said.

Seriously? That was all?

"Oh, come on, you got me interested now." I say to no one in particular as I set the headphones down. Damn, I was just getting into it and that's all they have for me? _That's bullshit_!

I stared hard at the inanimate object before me, securely tucked away behind that bulletproof glass encasement. I felt like it was mocking me just sitting here all innocent and unknowing.

Older than Jesus? God Like powers? Was it really true? Or was it just plane old superstition?

"What are you?" I asked intensely, placing my hand on the glass.

A fire hot sensation shot through my hand and I recoiled.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed, holding my burnt hand to my chest. That hurt like you wouldn't believe. Did I trigger some sort of security defense or something? What the hell burned my hand?

I glared back at the sphere, only to find it glowing. Freaking out, my eyes shot eyes shot across the room, ready to call for assistance. They only widened when I realized all light and color was being sucked out of the room, veiling it in darkness. All I could do was look around me in horror as all the light left the room. All I could see was myself (strangely) and the stand that held the fucking thing that started it all. Said thing still glowed a strange gold light and was now floating in the encasement, much to my shock.

I stared in awe and horror, not believing what I was seeing. I blink a few times, just to see if I'm imagining things. Safe to say, I wasn't. I tried backing away from the thing, but I found it took me nowhere away from it. I stayed in the same spot. No matter how many steps back I took I stayed exactly where I was!

"What the hell is going on? Some one help me!" I shouted.

A light exploded from the orb, blinding me. I shielded my eyes from the sudden light.

It hurt…the light was hurting me. I felt like I just stepped into a pit of fire. My body was in immeasurable pain. I wanted to scream. I did scream. But no sound came from my mouth. A fear that I have never known gripped me. What's happening to me? Am I… Am I _dying_? Am I gonna die? Was I to suffer the same fate as my parents: to die in a fiery death?

'_No…NO! I don't wanna die! I can't die! I wont!'_

Suddenly something heavy fell on my shoulder and I scrambled away, bumping my back against the spheres encasement, which I noticed was no longer scaling hot. The next thing I was aware of was light. But not the spheres light, the museums lights. The room was back to being bright and colorful. And there was Mina, staring back at me with concerned and worried eyes. Her hand was hovering where my shoulder had been until she slowly brought it back to her side. Her eyes never left mine. I could only stare at her, catching my breath, calming my rapidly beating heart.

We just stood there and stared at each other for a few minutes, not saying a word.

What the fuck just happened? The apple…glowing…fire…dying…was that for real?

"Are you okay?" Mina asked me hesitantly.

Truth be told, I wasn't sure. One minute I was about to die (or I thought I was), and then the next everything is back to normal. I couldn't even comprehend what the hell just happened to me. I'm not about to say it was all in my head, because I know for a fact that it wasn't.

The Apple…this thing did something. It made me see things that weren't there and feel things that were rather painful and intense. It did something to me, or I did something to provoke it. I don't know anymore. I don't know anything anymore. How could something so old still work anyway? Wouldn't it be out of juice by now? It's only been a thousand years!

I wondered if I should tell Mina the truth. Would she believe me? I don't even believe me. And if I cant believe me, then I doubt she would. There was only one thing to do:

Pretend that this never ever happened and to never ever speak of it.

"R-Raven?" Mina called me gently, stepping closer to me.

"Yeah," I said hastily, standing straight, "I'm fine. Just fine…"

_I hope._

"Are you sure?" Mina asked, eyeing me wearily. She was by my side now; her hand gripped my shoulder firmly. "You look like you just went through a near death experience."

'You can say that again,' but I held my tongue. I didn't want to scare her more than I already have. Besides, what could I possibly tell her? Yeah, she's my best friend; she's even taken a few bullets for me. But even Mina had her limits. If I told her, she would probably think I was crazy. She's always been the no nonsense type of girl. She believes in the borderline of fact and fiction. If it seems unbelievable to her, she wont buy it.

"Nah, you just startled me. That's all," I dismissed, trying to give her the best reassuring smile I could give. Even though felt lost inside.

"But you're never startled," Mina argued.

"There's a first time for everything," I countered. I didn't wanna talk about this anymore. I just wanted to get out of here and never see that…that _thing_ again for as long as I live.

She stared at me before sighing and giving up. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked one last time before I nodded.

"Well if you say you're alright," Mina said before breaking out in a grin, "lets get outta here and have some fun!" I smiled at my friend's enthusiasm, eager to follow her out of the gallery as she dragged me by my hand. I was more than eager to leave the gallery and forget about what just happened

I glance back at the Apple of Eden one last time before putting the whole thing behind me, hoping I would never see it again.

* * *

Reviews and Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. I hoped you all liked this chapter!

By the way, would anyone happen to know a good website where they do good translations? Because pretty soon I'm gonna have to write in some Italian and I would like to have a good translation site. If anyone has something in mind, ten please don't be shy to tell me. I'd very much appreciate it. Well, see you all when I update again.

Peace out! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with another chapter. Two chapters in one month. I'm quite proud of myself. Because I made a promise that during Christmas vacation I would update at least two chapters before it was over. And here it is: the second chapter, ta da (Holds it up proudly for the world to see.

It's probably not that great though, it only took me about three days to write and edit. And it's a little shorter than the others, I think. But oh well. Hope you guys like it anyway. And thanks to flyingcrispi and Lionpawheart for reviewing, along with all of you who added my story to favorites and alerts. You guys are the best!

By the way, if you readers haven't noticed yet, I changed my name to TheNinjaVampire. It's a name I've had on my mind for quite some time and the other was just filler until I found something that I liked more. So I'm still the same person, just have a different name. You guys probably already knew that though. But enough of my talking lets get this over with.

Disclaimer: I do not own AC. It hurts me every time I'm forced to say it.

Chapter 3: Time to leave… Wait what?

* * *

_**Yeah, that incident at the museum disturbed me greatly. After it happened, I hoped that I would never again see the Apple. **_

_** Oh, If only I knew! **_

_**If only I could go back years from now and tell younger me what would happen, that way she would've been more prepared and accepting of our fate. But alas, it's not possible.**_

_**But the incident wasn't the worst part. It's what came after that was bad.

* * *

**_

Two days passed since the incident. I would love nothing more than to forget all about it. Normally that wouldn't be a problem for me, but…

"_Raven_"

Uugggh! Dear lord, not again!

I groaned, knowing what was coming. I open my eyes and, as expected, I find I've ended up in the same damn place, whilst the same damn bitch talks to me. As soon as I hear that fucking voice, I know where I'm going and I cant stop it. All it takes is for me to blink and poof; I'm surrounded by the fucking golden light. I can't avoid it!

No, I'm not dead, although I would probably be better off. And this isn't the first time it's happened. Oh no! This whole fiasco started right after the incident with the Apple. Safe to say, it did something to me and for the past two days I've been going in and out of here. Wherever (or whatever) here is.

It's worse at night. I get these dreams (or visions. I'm don't know anymore), that consist of the bitch and, strangely enough, the Apple of Eden. I never understand what the dreams are about because it's all a blur of pictures that go by too fast for my eyes. The only things I've distinguished are the bitch, the Apple, and a bunch of other crap I can't explain. Nor do I want to, because not everything I see is filled with cotton candy clouds and love. Some of it is not for the faint of heart. I'm talking about mayhem and mass destruction and a field full of dead bodies. Oh, and lets not forget the violence and the fighting. You can't have mayhem and mass destruction and a field full of dead bodies with the violence and the fighting. Am I right? Of course I am.

The woman is beautiful, annoying and dresses like she's from another planet, but beautiful nonetheless. I don't know what her name is, nor do I know why she's talking to me. All I can say is that she has something to tell me. Problem is she's very vague. All she ever says is "the time is approaching" and that I need to "be ready to leave this life".

This is what I've been dealing with for the past two days. Safe to say something is wrong with me, very wrong.

I was beyond freaked out at first and considered seeking psychological attention. But then thought better of it because one) who would believe me if I told them about the Apple? And two) my uncle would throw me in a nut house just so his gold digging whore could move in. So instead, I've decided to regard it as a result of stress and blame my uncle. Yeah, lets go with that, because I refuse to believe that this is the cause of some ancient, piece of shit, device.

God, look what this has done to me. I see and hear things that I know are not really there, and yet I see them anyway. And what's worse is that they feel so… real. Like I am actually here, surrounded by golden light, talking to the beautiful, but still annoying woman who claims she's from an ancient civilization older than man. What the fuck is up with that?

What the hell is happening to me?

"_Raven_," the voice called me again. And I snapped.

"WHAT?" I snapped, glaring at her. Probably a bad idea since the woman looked very intimidating. Like she had the power to send me into another dimension or something. But I'm too pissed off to care. She was here so I intended to take out my frustration on her.

Luckily, she seemed undeterred from my remark and spoke calmly.

"_It's almost time_," she said.

"For what?" I growled, quickly losing my patience. I was getting sick and tired of hearing this bitch talk.

"_Before I send you away, there are a few things you must know_," the voice continued. Send me away? What is this bitch talking about? I'm not going anywhere.

"Where am I going?" I asked, almost afraid for an answer

"_You were never destined for the life you live now_," the woman continued, ignoring my question. "_You were meant for a greater purpose, one that would determine the fate of humanity. Do you remember the Apple of Eden_?" How can I forget?

"Yeah, but what's that gotta do with anything?" I asked.

"_In time, you will find out," the woman said. "Just not now. And not here_."

"Hold on a minute," I demanded, taking a step forward. This is the most communication that we've had. And now that I finally had her talking, I intended to take advantage of it.

"_Speak quickly, child_," she said. "_You don't have much more time left here_." Oh, lovely.

"Why did the Apple react to me? Did I activate a defense mechanism? What happened?"

"_Because it knew who to find_," she answered firmly "_That day you came in contact with the apple was the day I was to send you back where you belong. But you're friend interrupted the process. I lost a lot of power that day. But now I have recovered, and I am ready to send you home once more_."

"Why me?" I ask simply. "Of all the people on this planet, you chose me? What did you do? Did you do a raffle and you just so happened to pick my name out of the bowl? Is that how it works?" I took a few angry steps toward her until we were close enough to touch, "I want to know why you chose me of all people."

She narrowed her eyes, as if insulted by the bold action. "_There are many people on this world who are worthy, Raven, worthier than you_." Ouch. No need to be blunt. "_But it is not they who don't belong here. You are the one who is out of place. I'm here to set things right and put you back where you belong_."

"But I like it here," I argued. "I like my life. It's not a perfect life, but it has its moments. Why cant I just stay here and you go talk to those dudes who you said were _worthier than me_." I said that last part condescendingly; "surely you would rather have someone who has a better chance of getting the job done, right?"

The woman shook her head; a flicker of pity entered her eyes as she stared down at me. "_It does not work that way. You are the only one who can do this. No one else can take charge of what is yours to fulfill. I'm sorry, but it must be done_."

I stare at her, in shock. For a moment, I never felt so scared in my life. But than I realized something, and I laughed like a maniac. I even got the bitch looking at me like she was wondering what was wrong with me.

"You know what?" I ask her, not expecting an answer. "I forgot that this is just a figment of my imagination. This place," I spread my arms and spun, "Isn't real, and neither are you. So there's no reason for me to be tripping out because I'm not going anywhere. So suck on that, bitch!"

The woman looked at me, something of amusement in her eyes as she smiled ever slightly. "_I'm glad you can still find humor in this situation_."

"What situation?" I say almost insanely. "There is none! It's like I said; you're not real. So there's nothing for me to worry about. In a few moments I'll be back in my room getting ready to go jogging with my best friend. And you'll be way out of the picture until tonight when I go to sleep and you bombard me with crazy dreams."

"_I wish you luck_," she said suddenly, turning serious. "_I hope it is not too soon for you. Until we meet again, Raven_." And then she is consumed by a bright light and is no longer there.

I blink, just once, and I find myself back in my room, my dull, listless room with just one window to look outside. The sun was still up, and it was the afternoon on a Saturday. I was getting ready to go jogging when I was rudely interrupted when the stupid voice called out to me.

I jumped when my cell phone rang, my Tik Tok (Yes I like Kesha's music. Sue me!) Ringtone played until I rushed over to the nightstand and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Bitch where you at?" Mina's playful voice said through the phone. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Chill, slut," I said with equal playfulness. "I'm almost ready. Give me twenty minutes."

"Fine," she drawled out. "But hurry it up! And forget about your promise about ice cream."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said dully, "sometimes I think you like to hang out with me only to get me to buy you stuff."

"Hey Miss cheapskate," Mina objected, "Have you forgotten who's paid for ice cream two times already?"

"Ah, c'mon Mina. You know I'm just playing."

"I hope so," she retorted. I just laughed.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, laters."

"Alright Raven. Talk to ya soon. Buh bye." I hung up and put my phone down on the bed. It was good to talk to Mina after what I just went through right now.

I stood there for a moment, reflecting what the mysterious woman had said before I got a hold of myself and laughed it off.

"She's not real, Raven," I told myself, running a hand through my hair, "and she's full of shit. Nothing's gonna happen to you. You're not going anywhere. Right now you're gonna go pick up Mina and go out for a nice jog around the park. Nothing to worry about. You'll be just fine." I pause, realizing I was talking to myself like a weirdo. I laughed again, like it was funny, then I frowned.

I need help…

Shaking the awkwardness away, I grabbed my tennis shoes and tugged them on. I looked over at the mirror. I was wearing a pair of black capris that fit nice and tight. I had to admit my butt looked kinda nice in them. I had that along with matching black and white tennis shoes and a white sports bra on the top.

I studied the bra skeptically. Maybe I should put a shirt over it. Yeah sure, it's a hundred and four degrees outside, but I don't wanna attract unwanted attention. Better just put a shirt over it and~

"HOLY FUCK!"

I screamed in agony and collapsed against the mirror. The impact was so great it cracked. Large shards of glass collapsed on the ground along with me. The pain came from nowhere and gave me no warning. It felt like someone dropping a hot iron on your hand, and they didn't take it off. I writhed, trying to fight off the pain that was slowly consuming me. But to no effect. The pain was so great; it was enough to make me curl into myself, clenching my burning hand. Soon it was everywhere.

My room was disappearing, all light and color was being sucked away, replacing it with darkness. But I hardly noticed, the pain was consuming my every thought. And it was only getting worse. I screamed, I kicked, and I pounded the ground with my fist, cutting them against glass, anything that would distract me from the agony.

And yet, despite the immense pain, I felt a sense of de ja vu. Like I've experienced this already. And not long after, it occurred to me that I have experienced this. It was the same damn pain that I felt at the museum with the Apple. That same, fire consuming torment I went through. And it hurt just as bad.

"_I'm sorry it has to be like this_," the voice said to me. I could barely catch it over the pain, but I heard. And I had only one thing to say to that.

'F… fuck you," I said through clench teeth. I shut my eyes, hoping that death would come quick.

For some reason, and I don't know why, I thought about my mother and father. I could see my mom's warm smile, remember my dad's strong arms as he carried me. And then the memory of them holding each other close as the flames came closer. I remember wanting to help them, but they told me to run, that it wasn't too late for me to save myself. And I did, like a coward I ran out of the house and watched as the flames swallowed it. I remembered how much I cried, how much I wished I were with them. I remember how unfair I thought it all was. A child should never have her parents taken at the fragile age of six.

'Mom… Dad… I'm so sorry. I love you…'

Then, like someone flipped a switch, the pain stopped.

I opened my eyes slightly, afraid to jinx myself, only to have them fly open when I realized I wasn't in my room. Instead I was in a cold, dark alley. And when did it become nighttime? Wasn't it sunny and bright just a few minutes ago?

I pushed myself up so I was sitting up with both my legs spread out. I groaned, rubbing the back of my head. "Well that was pleasant," I said sarcastically. "Where the hell did the bitch take me?"

That was a good question. Where the hell am I exactly. I don't think I'm anywhere near my neighborhood. None of the alleys there look anything like this one. In fact, I don't think Chicago even has alleys like these anymore. Maybe they did six hundred years ago, but certainly not now. It kind of reminds me of those movies where the main guy is in some foreign country like Spain and they get lost and end up in alley looking something like this. Than he gets attacked by these thugs. So that leads to the question of why am I just sitting here looking like an easy target?

Getting up quickly, I dust myself off and look around for an exit. That was when I spotted light flowing out of one of the passages and decided to go to it. It leads me out of the alley, and I thought that was the end of my problems.

But it was only the beginning.

"What the fuck…" I mutter when I see… well, not my neighborhood. Not even Chicago. This whole scene looked like something from… my history book.

"Holy shit…" a group of men, wearing armor and swords at their hips strolled by me (and let there eyes travel my body). There were four of them; one of them reminded me of Juggernaut because he had hardcore serious armor from head to toe and brandishing a lethal heavy axe. And I'm not talking the kind of axe that chops trees. I'm talking about big ass, battle-axe. The scary part? He also took time to stare at me before going his merry way with his comrades. Yikes…

What the hell was going on? No law enforcement dresses up like that today? And what about these people? They look like they're all dressed up for a Renaissance festival. In fact, the whole place seemed Renaissance based. What with the whole street performers, those guys with those… what the hell are they called again? I don't know! They look like tiny acoustic guitars. They're going around chasing people and singing for them. Some ignore and others stand and listen.

"Come, friends! I have fresh leeches." I turned to the source of the voice, my jaw dropped.

"Oh my god," I whisper in horror. The man was wearing the same black robes, long pointed nose mask, and hat as those doctors did during the bubonic plague.

I stare at my environment, the buildings, the people, the markets… This isn't my neighborhood. This isn't even Chicago. I don't even think this is America. And if this place is what I think it is, then I am royally fucked.

"Toto," I say when I notice people staring weirdly at me. "I don't think I'm in the Twenty first century anymore."

* * *

Sorry if the ending was a little lame. Couldn't really think of anything else.

Reviews and Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. Hoped you all liked it. Thanks for reading.

Peace out! ;D


End file.
